


Don't Forget Me

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :(, Angst, Jeff loves playing with our emotions, Stiles is next, Stiles might actually die this season, TW is ending, i dont like this plan, idea for how season 6 goes down, season 6, so many possibilities, stiles is forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 what might happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> SADLY Season 6 is the last season of Teen Wolf... I cried when I discovered this, but I know that the cast will move on to other great projects and shows to bring us devoted fans! This short is what I think can go down in the final season, so stuff happens and apparently the premiere date for season 6 is in November now... I'm so confused!!! If any of you know of any other shows that are supernatural and good shows, let me know in the comments!!  
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Stiles stared at his empty room.   
“I’m next.” He stated, seeing the bare room, looking like it had never been lived in. He pulled out his phone to call Scott.

 _“Stiles? What’s up?”_ Scott asked, answering on the third ring.

“I’m next, Scotty. They’re coming for me.” He said into the phone. There was a beat of silence, and Stiles could hear hooves in the distance. “I hear them.”   
_“Can you get to the school?”_ Scott asked, panic in his voice.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in ten.” Stiles replied.

The Wild Hunt was in town, and they basically erased people from ever existing. And now, they were coming for Stiles.

He got to the school and saw Scott’s bike and Lydia’s car in the parking lot. He looked over to the lacrosse field to see men on horses, riding towards him. Stiles ran inside the building, and found Scott, Lydia, and Malia in the chemistry room.   
“They were crossing the lacrosse field a minute ago.” He said, as they stared out the window. “What do we do?”

“We get you out of here.” Scott replied. They ran out of the classroom to see the horsemen, at the end of the hallway. Scott growled.

“Lydia, take Stiles and go. I’ll hold them off.” He then sprinted towards the Wild Hunt. Lydia tugged Stiles away as he watched his friend, his brother, run towards the men and start to fight. They were a few hallways away when they heard it. A roar, full of pain. Lydia stopped.

“Go, maybe your scream can hurt them.” Stiles pleaded, looking at her. She held his gaze for a minute, and then ran back to where Scott was. Stiles kept running, hearing her banshee screams. Suddenly, they stopped.

He heard his friends’ voices, echoing through the halls. Their cries of pain hurt him, so he turned back. He saw his friends being cornered by the Wild Hunt, and he could tell they were terrified.

“Hey!” He shouted, and everybody turned to stare at him. “You want me?” He paused. “Come and get me.” Stiles turned around and ran, as fast as he could. He could hear Scott and Lydia yelling out protests, but he kept running away, the Wild Hunt close behind.

He made it out of the school and saw Malia, Liam, and Parrish getting out of their two separate cars. Malia got back in hers, throwing the passenger side door open. “Get in!” She yelled. Just as he reached the door, one of the Wild Hunt got his whip out. The man caught it on Stiles’ ankle, and he disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Lydia and Scott ran out of the school to see Stiles disappear.

“No,” Lydia whispered as Scott ran to help the others. “Stiles is gone.”

edn


End file.
